FASHION LABO February 2018
Event Summary FASHION LABO Feb 2018 was available from 02/01/2018 to 02/22/2018 with limited rewards from the "Bee Style" set. The Themes include Star Jewel, Vivid Witch, Burning Capital Strategy, Song of Sunny Warm Day, and Love For You. Theme List Term 1 Theme: Star Jewel (02/01/2018 (Thu) 15:00 to 02/06/2018 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)) Term 1 Star Jewel Show.png|Star Jewel Show Term 1 Star Jewel Profile.png|Star Jewel Profile Term 2 Theme: Vivid Witch (02/06/2018 (Tue) 15:00 to 02/10/2018 (Sat) 15:00 (JST)) Term 3 Theme: Burning Capital Strategy (02/10/2018 (Sat) 15:00 to 02/14/2018 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) Term 4 Theme: Song of Sunny Warm Day (02/14/2018 (Wed) 15:00 to 02/18/2018 (Sun) 15:00 (JST)) Term 5 Theme: Love For You (02/18/2018 (Sun) 15:00 to 02/22/2018 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) Stylish Item Shop Category 1 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 2. * (Face) Bee Wondering Face ver.A red (1000 Gold Hearts) * (Wallpaper/Profile) Bee House Wallpaper ver.A yellow (900 Gold Hearts) (Face) Bee Wondering Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Bee Wondering Face ver.A red (Wallpaper Profile) Bee House Wallpaper ver.A yellow.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Bee House Wallpaper ver.A yellow Category 2 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 3. * (Tops) Apple Honey Bee Girl Style ver.A orange (550 Gold Hearts) * (Tops) Strawberry Honey One-Piece Style ver.A purple (300 Gold Hearts) (Tops) Apple Honey Bee Girl Style ver.A orange.jpg|(Tops) Apple Honey Bee Girl Style ver.A orange (Tops) Strawberry Honey One-Piece Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Strawberry Honey One-Piece Style ver.A purple Category 3 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 4. * Bee Flowers Frame Decor1 ver.1 (300 Gold Hearts) * Thick Honey and Bee Decor2 (280 Gold Hearts or 1300 Silver Hearts) IMG_5630 (2).jpg|Bee Flowers Frame Decor1 ver.1 Thick Honey and Bee Decor2 ver.1.jpg|Thick Honey and Bee Decor2 ver.1 Category 4 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 5. * (Hairstyle) Bee Flowers Twin Tail Fair ver.A yellow (250 Gold Hearts or 950 Silver Hearts) * (Hairstyle) Ribbon Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple (200 Gold Hearts or 700 Silver Hearts) (Hairstyle) Bee Flowers Twin Tail Fair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bee Flowers Twin Tail Fair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Ribbon Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Ribbon Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple Category 5 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 6. * (Back Accessories) Bee Butt and Wings Set ver.A yellow (150 Gold Hearts or 530 Silver Hearts) * (Hand Accessories) Thick Honey Dipper ver.A yellow (100 Gold Hearts or 350 Silver Hearts) (Back Accessories) Bee Butt and Wings Set ver.A yellow.jpg|(Back Accessories) Bee Butt and Wings Set ver.A yellow (Hand Accessories) Thick Honey Dipper ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Thick Honey Dipper ver.A yellow Category 6 * (Head Accessories) Bee Crown ver.A yellow (60 Gold Hearts or 180 Silver Hearts) * (Head Accessories) Thick Strawberry Honey Head Accessory ver.A red (50 Gold Hearts or 90 Silver Hearts) (Head Accessories) Bee Crown ver.A yellow.jpg|(Head Accessories) Bee Crown ver.A yellow (Head Accessories) Thick Strawberry Honey Head Accessory ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Thick Strawberry Honey Head Accessory ver.A red Rewards Fashionista Ranking Synchro Points Ranking RCMD STEP Rewards Best Monthly Fashionista Ranking CocoLLe CocoPPa Play Collection List of Fashionista List of Theme FASHION LABO Feb 2018 Profile.png|FASHION LABO February 2018's Profile FASHION LABO Feb 2018 Show.png|FASHION LABO February 2018's Show Category:Events Category:FASHION LABO Category:2018 Event Category:2018